cbbcfandomcom-20200214-history
M.I.High
M.I.High (also known as MI High) is a children's action adventure series which was produced by the independent production company Kudos, who also produced the hit BBC spy drama Spooks. It initially ran from January 8, 2007 to March 21, 2011, and was rebooted for two more seasons in 2013/2014. Plot The series following the adventures of three secondary school pupils, Blane, Daisy and Rose, who work as undercover spies. The spies are led by M.I.9 agent Lenny Bicknall (Danny John-Jules), working undercover as the school caretaker, Blane and Daisy are later replaced by Carrie and Oscar, with Lenny replaced by Frank London. All other spies' covers have been rumbled and the only spies left undercover are those still being trained, including those still in school. Main characters *'Rose Gupta',(Saint Hope's Student and M.I. 9 Spy), is the eldest of three and her parents own the local DVD rental store. Rose has a very high IQ. She is the spy team's scientific, technical and analytical expert. She also has a musical side and played the tuba in "Eyes on Their Stars" before switching to clarinet at the end of the episode; she also has a hidden talent for singing, shown when she sang with Crush. * Oscar Cole,(Saint Hope's student and M.I.9 Spy), is a new student and replaces Blane Whittaker, as the new male agent, though his personality and family background are more closely related to Daisy Millar's . His mother works for S.K.U.L, pretending to be a S.K.U.L. agent, and after a failed attempt by M.I.9. to arrest her just over 2 years ago, Oscar was taken to various safe-houses and training centres, to become the spy he is now. Oscar also has a fear of the dark, discovered in episode 2 of the new 2009 series. In episode 1 of the same series, Frank reveals that Oscar can speak 14 different languages proved in episode 8, when he manages to translate the Spanish on some footage shown by Frank in the underground base - though he mentions that Spanish is not one of the languages he speaks. *'Carrie Stewart', (Saint Hope's Student and M.I.9 Spy), is a new student and keen gymnast, and replaces Daisy Millar as the new female agent, though her spy skills are more closely related to Blane Whittaker's. *'Frank London' , (Saint Hope's Caretaker / M.I. High's Supervising Agent), is an M.I.9 agent deep undercover posing as Saint Hope's School's caretaker. He is in the third series and replaced Lenny Bicknall. He is young and good looking. He is a good inventor and has invented D.O.T, the Dark Star, and a magnifying glass that makes things bigger. *'Blane Whittaker' (series 1-2) was one of the three original agents in M.I.High. Blane was a Karate black belt, and holds the UK long jump record. Blane has been best friends with Stewart since the age of six, but after joining MI9, he hasn't been able to spend as much time with Stewart as he's wanted to. After the end of series two, both Blane and Daisy leave the series, to go off and train new child agents for MI9. Blane's hobbies include watching martial arts films and playing video games. *'Daisy Millar' (series 1-2) was one of the three original agents in M.I.High. Daisy is supposedly a master of disguise, and in many episodes she dresses up and goes undercover. Daisy is an only child. Her parents both work abroad. In 'The Power Thief', we learn that her dad is the chairman of a museum trustee board and is famous because of the position. She has met the Queen because of her dad's position and lives in a big country estate, although she tells no-one at school about her family or where she lives. Only Blane finds out the truth in 'The Power Thief'. *'Lenny Bicknall' (series 1-2) was an M.I.9 agent deep undercover posing as Saint Hope's School's caretaker. He has an old war wound on his hip which causes him to walk with a cane. He has been with M.I.9 for many years and has been involved in several espionage missions. His storeroom is the secret entrance to the M.I.9 school section, and he has his own personal spy gadgets including a signalling device concealed within the handle of his broom, which he uses when in caretaker guise contact agents under his care. Lenny moves on from M.I.High before series 3, and is replaced by Frank. Availability of the show The show hadn't been available online or anywhere else in it's entirety since it ended until 2019. A DVD containing the first five episodes and behind the scenes extras was released in 2008 in the UK and 2010 in Australia, but it hasn't seen any further release since. During it's run, numerous dedicated channels uploaded episodes of the show, in which Seasons 1 and 2 were almost completely taken down. The surviving episodes, all but one part of Season 3, Season 4 and 5 in it's entirety, were presented in rather awful quality, having appeared to be ripped from the BBC iPlayer as the episodes debuted on there. A chunk of Season 1 onwards episodes can be found in two parts each on Dailymotion, but half of the parts are incomplete, and the quality is worse. The only legal way to obtain the series is the first three seasons via iTunes. In early January 2019, torrents surfaced of the entire show presented in 720p HD, with the first five seasons being ripped from SVTPlay (the online streaming counterpart of Swedish TV station SVT) in the highest quality seen of the episodes yet and seasons 6 and 7 being high definition transfers from BBC iPlayer. Related Links * MI High Wikia *Full list of CBBC Shows Category:CBBC shows Category:Shows with wikias Category:Current Shows